Jasmine and Logan
Jasmine and Logan ' is the friendship/romantic pairing between Logan Watson and Jasmine. For the real life pairing of the portrayers of Jasmine and Logan, see Austin and Piper. Other Names *'Jogan '('J/asmine and L/'ogan') *'Lasmine '(L'/ogan and J/'asmine) *'Losmine '(Lo/gan and Ja/'smine') *'Jagon '(Ja/smine and Lo/'gan') *'Logmine '(Log/an and Jas/'mine') Moments 'The Pilot ' * Jasmine approached Logan (and Lindy) in school. * Jasmine was standing next to Logan when they entered high school. *Jasmine went to Logan's (and Lindy's) party. *They both got in trouble by Logan's parents. *Logan was staring at Jasmine when she was going to Delia and Garrett. *Jasmine was informing Logan (and Lindy) about Deputy Doug. *It looked like she was mostly talking to Logan about Doug. *Logan told Jasmine (along with Lindy and Garrett) to hide Mrs. Klasby. *Lindy rejected Seth Wall for Logan and Jasmine (and Delia and Garrett). *Jasmine (with Lindy and Garrett) helped Logan with Deputy Doug. *They were in the basement. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station ' *They both helped Lindy at Fireman Freddy's. *They were in Logan's basement. *They were friends since they were young. *Jasmine and Logan had to work in the back when helping Lindy. *They had to clean Fireman Freddy's. 'The New Guy ' *They were sitting next to each other on the couch in Rumble . *When the gang was dying their hair pink, Jasmine was doing Logan's. *They were talking about voting. *Jasmine was sitting next to Logan at lunch. * They were annoyed with Tom's story. *They were standing next to each other during the conversation about getting rid of Tom. *They agreed on getting rid of Tom. *Jasmine laughed when Logan said, "Like a gray dorsal fin. I did not see that coming." *Logan called Jasmine sweet, nice, sincere, and likable. *When Lindy thought it was her, Logan said, "I was talking about Jasmine." *They were standing together at the staircase. *Logan sat next to Jasmine in Rumble Juice. *When Jasmine said, "I know. No one can transition into the group like me." Logan responded with, "I don't remember it going smoothly. *When they were younger, Logan pulled on Jasmine's hair which might mean he might have had a crush on her when they were younger. *Jasmine hit him with her bag in return. *Jasmine (along with the rest) looked at Logan when he called the group "The thrill-seeking, height-loving danger kids." *Logan walked near Jasmine when getting rid of Tom. *When going to the plane, Logan and Jasmine were walking together. *They both felt that Tom would not get on the plane. *They both got off of the plane for the same reason. 'Dear High School Self ' *They both try and find out what's in Lindy's letter. *They went to the mailroom. *Logan and Jasmine were yelling at each other to turn the machine off. *They were attacked by the envelopes. *The mailwoman caught them. *They were eating lunch together (with Delia and Garret). *They believed that Lindy is over excited over the smallest things. *They both did something wrong during Mrs. Babcock's class. *Young Logan looks at Young Jasmine's paper. *They wanted to leave Lindy and her rambling. *Jasmine and Logan were standing next to each other at the staircase. *Jasmine moved from Logan's left side to his right. *They were talking about "tells". *Jasmine tells Logan to look at the shelf for Lindy's letter. *Whe Logan asked who Jane Awesome was, Jasmine smiled at that comment. *Jasmine was the reason Logan wanted to wear a bra. *Jasmine and Logan were okay with going to the trash chute. *Jasmine gave the letter to Logan. *Jasmine took the letter out of Logan's hands in the basement. *They were both upset with Lindy's letter. *Logan followed Jasmine out of the basement. *Jasmine and Logan were sitting next to each other in Mrs. Babcock's room. *Jasmine told Logan the reason why Lindy is in Mrs. Babcock's chair. *Logan said to ease up on the detective work. *Whe Lindy said that Jasmine was right, Logan complimented her. *They both laughed at Lindy's butt (with Delia and Garrett). *Whe Logan explained that Rat Damon gave him his rat word, Jasmine found that funny. *Both were mad at Lindy about the letter but forgave her. *In Delia's dream, Jasmine and Logan were standing next to each other. 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *They invent a spray that makes vegetables taste even more delicious. *They seem to spend a lot of time together in that episode. *When Logan said "We have chemistry." Jasmine thought he meant chemistry between him and her. *They fought about Logan, colouring the spray blue, but he still wanted to give her a recount for his underwater world, when they would win the money. Trivia 'Similarities' *They have the same friends -- Lindy, Delia, and Garrett. *They both go to DITKA High School. *They're both troublemakers. 'Differences' *Jasmine has brown hair and Logan has blonde hair. *Jasmine's last name hasn't been revealed yet on the show, but Logan's last name has. *Logan doesn't like mani-pedis but Jasmine loves them. 'Facts' *When they were both young and Jasmine was new, Logan pulled her hair and she hit him. *They both did something wrong in Mrs. Babcock's class. *Logan tried to copy, what Jasmine had on her third grade letter. *They try to do a spray together that makes vegetables taste even more delicious. 'Trademarks' *'Color: 'To be added in. *'Number:' 12 because Jasmine has 7 letters in her name and Logan has 5 and 7+5=12. *'Object: 'To be added in. Memorable Quotes The New Guy If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Logan: Well, we do have chemistry Jasmine: You think we have chemistry? Gallery Fan Videos Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship